Thriller Bark
| affltion=Gecko Moria| first=Chapter 443; Episode 338| last= | }} :The subject of this article is sometimes referred to as "Thriller Barque", "Thriller Park", "Thriller Burke" or "Thrillerberg". '''Thriller Bark' (スリラーバーク Surirābāku) is an "island" currently located in the Florian Triangle. As revealed by Brook, it used to be located in the West Blue. It was converted into a pirate ship, the world's largest, and is owned by the Shichibukai Gecko Moria. It was heavily damaged by Moria's and Kuma's attacks during the battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, and after Moria's defeat, the ship was abandoned. Statistics *'Major characters:' Gecko Moria, Hogback, Perona, Absalom, Lola. *'Population:' Over 1,000 people and zombies (currently empty) *'Type of island:' a floating island-ship; originally from West Blue *'Island theme:' Horror *'Region inspiration:' Transylvania Landmark and Architecture This island is surround by an huge outer wall that goes around the island, the gate is a giant mouth that opens and closes. There are 4 separate chains that connect from the wall to the sky above the mansion. This island has an old broken inner stone wall encircling the island with towers and a moat. There is a mansion at the middle of the island surrounded by a semi-dead forest. Semi-Dead Forest The forest that covers most of the island, many shadowless people who are stuck in Thriller Bark choose to hide there from the sun. Usopp, Nami and Chopper hid in the forest from the Cerberus and were met by Hildon. Luffy also encountered the Rolling Pirates in this forest later. The forest is filled up with many strange Zombies doctor Hogback created. Thriller Bark Graveyard A graveyard placed in a wasteland. Most, if not all, of the graves there rests a hidden zombie created by Dr. Hogback. These zombies will appear and scare new visitors. Thriller Bark Mansion A huge mansion that resembles a Gothic-style cathedral. Dr. Hogback lives here. This mansion resembles the Notre Dame cathedral. Mast Mansion The large tower in the middle of Thriller Bark is actually the mast of the ship, as well as being a mansion. This is where Gecko Moria resides. The giant freezer where Oars is put into stasis is also located here. Hogback's Lab Within Hogback's mansion is his laboratory, and it is here that Hogback creates his zombies with the Shadows given to him by Gecko Moria. Perona's Wonder Garden A little garden that sits on a bridge that connects to the Thriller Bark Mansion to the Mast Mansion, covered with trees, plants and flowers. This bridge is owned by Perona, which is inhabited by most of her Wild Zombies. Usopp, Nami and Chopper awoke there, enroute to Gecko Moria, after being knocked out by Ryuuma. Later, during the battle with Oars, the bridge was destroyed. Perona's Room Within the Mast Mansion is Perona's room. This room is large and decorated in a similar fashion to that of a princess', which is befitting Perona's epithet as "Ghost Princess". Inhabitants of Thriller Bark Organization *Mysterious Four: The four humans who rule Thriller Bark. They are Gecko Moria, Dr. Hogback, Absalom, and Perona. *General Zombie: Once legendary figures, now commanders of the rest of the zombies. They are under the command of Absalom. *Surprise Zombie: Zombies that disguise themselves as everyday objects to scare the enemies. *Soldier Zombie: Common grunt zombies for combat. *Wild Zombie: Wild animal zombies with high level strength. They are under the command of Perona. *Special Zombie: A unique kind of zombie that is stronger than General Zombies. Oars was the only one of its kind. *Spider Zombie: Spider-like zombies that sneak up on and trap opponents with webs. They are under the command of Talleran. Items *Purified Sea Salt External Links *Barque - Wikipedia article about the type of ship that Thriller Bark is based on References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Ships Category:West Blue Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Pirate Ships Category:Destroyed Ships Category:Islands